Doris Czarnecka
Doris Czarnecka - babcia Marka Wrońskiego. Historia Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w 454. odcinku. Twierdzi, że przyjechała z Australii oraz, że jest babcią Marka. Ola weryfikuje tożsamość Doris i potwierdza jej słowa. W 460. odcinku, Doris kupuje wnukowi, w prezencie, drogiego drona. Marek cieszy się z prezentu, a w zamian za niego pyta się Oli, czy babcia może z nimi zamieszkać. Wysocka mówi, że musi to przemyśleć. Podczas gdy Ola jest w pracy, Doris pyta Marka, czy nie myślał kiedyś o zamieszkaniu w Australii. Marek mówi, że tak, ale oczywiście z Olą. Doris odpowiada, że to jasne, ale po jej zachowaniu widać, że wolałaby mieć wnuka tylko dla siebie. Tego samego dnia, wieczorem, gdy Doris ma jechać do hotelu, Ola mówi, żeby została u nich na noc. Doris początkowo odmawia, ale Marek ją przekonuje. Chwilkę później, do Doris dzwoni pracownik banku, który przypomina jej o niespłaconym kredycie. Doris mówi, żeby dali jej jeszcze trochę czasu, a zdobędzie pieniądze. W 463. odcinku, z kieszeni Doris wypada kartka z lombardu, na której napisane jest, że zastawiła ona pierścionek, w zamian za 1300 zł. Marek znajduje ją, a potem pokazuje babci. Doris, tłumacząc się mu, mówi że pieniędzy nie ma chwilowo, ponieważ cały majątek był zapisany na zmarłego dziadka, a otrzymanie po nim spadku chwilę potrwa. Wieczorem, tego samego dnia, do babci przychodzi wnuk. Chce on jej wręczyć 1500 zł, które zbierał na rower. Doris początkowo nie chce ich przyjąć, ale za prośbą Marka robi to. W 469. odcinku, przychodzi do Oli list polecony, który odbiera za nią Doris, podając się za jej matkę. Po otwarciu przez Doris koperty, okazuje się, że owy list jest od Sądu Rodzinnego z Australii (Family Court of Australia). Doris natychmiastowo drze go i spuszcza w toalecie. Chwilę później dzwoni do nijakiego Thomasa. Mówi mu m.in. o tym, że sąd namierzył jego wnuka w Polsce oraz, że muszą szybko działać, bo jak się wszystko wyda, to ich plan nie wyjdzie. W 472. odcinku, oznajmia Oli, o tym że chce zostać prawnym opiekunem Marka. Po pewnym czasie porywa wnuka, aby móc uzyskać spadek. Stawia Oli ultimatum - odda Marka w zamian za połowę spadku. W 481. odcinku, widać jak podaje wnukowi jakieś tabletki i napój, po których Marek zasypia. Pod koniec odcinka, Doris dzwoni do Wysockiej i potwierdza swoje żądania - Marek za połowę spadu. Gdy Ola chce rozmawiać z Markiem, Doris ucina rozmowę mówiąc, że za kilka dni podeśle Oli dokumenty do wypełnienia. Po tych słowach rozłącza się. Dzięki spisaniu numeru, z którego dzwoniła Doris, Jackowi udaje się ją namierzyć w jakimś hotelu za miastem. Gdy Wysocka i Zapała zjawiają się w pokoju, który wynajmowała Doris, okazuje się, że jest on pusty. Policjanci znajdują tylko kartę SIM na stoliku z telewizorem i bluzę Marka w łazience. Tymczasem Doris wywozi Marka na wieś. Stan zdrowia młodego Wrońskiego pogarsza się, ale jego babcia to bagatelizuje i oszukuje go mówiąc, że niedługo trafi do lekarza. Odcinek kończy się sceną, w której Marek wymiotuje w krzakach na oczach Doris. W 484. odcinku Doris oznajmia wnukowi, że zabiera go do Australii. Nie ma pojęcia, że Marek od pewnego czasu jej nie ufa i planuje ucieczkę. Młody Wroński nie bierze też leków, które dostaje od babci. Podczas obiadu namawia Doris, by ta zjadła z nim zupę. W pewnym momencie, Marek prosi ją by przyniosła mu sól. Gdy Doris wychodzi, Marek wyjmuje część tabletek usypiających, które ukrył przed babcią i wsypuje je do jej zupy. Po pewnym czasie Doris zasypia, a Marek ucieka w samych skarpetkach i udaje się prosto na Komendę Miejską Policji, gdzie pracuje jego mama. Tymczasem Doris budzi się. Gdy dotarło do niej, że wnuk uciekł, postanawia czym prędzej "brać nogi za pas". Po udaniu się policjantów do kryjówki Doris, wskazanej przez Marka, nikogo w niej nie zastają. W 487. odcinku zostaje wreszcie zatrzymana. Okazuje się, że po ucieczce Marka próbowała sama opuścić kraj, ale udało się ją zatrzymać na granicy. Później aresztowana Doris trafia na przesłuchanie, które osobiście prowadzi Ola. Doris nie wyraża skruchy za swoje czyny i pomiędzy nią, a Wysocką dochodzi do awantury. Potem Czarnecka trafia do "PDOZ". Jednak Marek chce się z nią pożegnać. Ola mówi, że zrobi co się da. Dochodzi w końcu do spotkania Doris z wnukiem. Oboje proszą Olę, by pozwoliła im porozmawiać na osobności. Wysocka wychodzi, ale oznajmia, że będzie za drzwiami, a oni mają minutę. W trakcie tego spotkania, Doris próbuje przekonać Marka, że niepotrzebnie od niej uciekał, gdyż nie chciała mu zrobić krzywdy. Próbuje też ponownie przedstawić Olę w oczach Marka w złym świetle. Wtedy chłopak wpada w złość i każe babci przestać źle mówić o Wysockiej. Jest to ostatni moment, kiedy mówi do Doris "babciu". Potem zwraca się do niej "pani". Mówi m.in., by Czarnecka wracała do Australii, bo w Polsce nie ma już czego szukać. Doris słysząc to jest w szoku. Potem do pokoju wraca Ola, a Doris zostaje odprowadzona do aresztu. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie epizodyczne Kategoria:Nie występujące Kategoria:Przestępcy